Visiting New Vegas
by Chryolain
Summary: When a strange temporal portal opens in the Mojave wasteland, every faction and tribe within a hundred miles wants what came through, and would kill to get it. Little do they know what came through is an immortal, adventure-seeking multiverse traveler who has a real knack for getting involved in events. And he's set his eyes on New Vegas. OC, spin-off/sequel to: A New War.
1. A Significant Night

The robot sat quietly on a hillside, and watched the sands of the desert blow gracefully towards the setting sun. It hadn't seen a person in months, and it's only accompaniment had been the radioactive beasts of the Mojave. It had been drawn to this place, a few miles out of goodsprings, for some reason it couldn't quite gauge. Perhaps deep in it's programming there was some code that had been activated when it sensed the strange power fluctuations, or perhaps it simply liked the view. Either way it was in the right place, at the right time.

"You got what you were after, so pay up!" The man heard someone speak, and his eyes opened. He was lying sideways on dirt, and directly in front of him was a tombstone. He was in a cemetery. They were about to bury him. But why?

"Guess who's waking up over here."

"Would you get it over with?"

"Maybe khans kills people without looking them in the face," A cigarette fell in front of his face, and a shoe stepped it out, "but I aint a fink, dig?" He rolled over, and slumped forward a bit. He was on his knees now, and the tied man looked up at the individual wearing a white checkered suit, and flicking a platinum chip between his fingers.

"You've made your last delivery kid, sorry you got twisted up in this scene." The suited man put the chip away, and in it's place he put a silver 9mm pistol.

"From where you're kneeling it must seem like an 18-carat run of bad luck.

But, truth is...the game was rigged from the start." The man sitting on his knees could only watch in terror as the man in the checkered suit raised his pistol, and put a flicker of pressure on the trigger. The bullet hit home, right in the man's head.

The robot detected the gunshot, heard the explosion and the casing, scanned the small flash of light. It could even pick up the heat signatures and saw one of them slowly growing cold. It knew what just happened, but that wasn't why it was here. It was here for what was happening next.

The men cleared out of the graveyard, nearly immediately after burying their captive. The hills were dark and quiet again, but not for much longer. The robot felt it coming.

Suddenly the sky darkened further, and clouds swirled only directly overhead. Energy crackled in the air itself. If you'd never known about multiversal travel then it would've seemed bizarre, but otherwise you knew what it was. It was a traveler pushing into this universe for the first time. The air rippled, and no light passed through a small orb of the atmosphere. A few droplets of rain came down on the small valley below the graveyard.

The robot watched, and tried to keep it's systems running as it was washed with bursts of electromagnetic energy. It scanned the orb for any information, but as far as it could tell the orb was simply a gap of nothing. No air, no light, no heat, nothing. Then that changed. Suddenly, without warning of any kind, the orb imploded. The robot was knocked on it's side, and could only manage to keep it's imaging processors online, but what it saw was well worth it.

Standing where the orb had been hovering, a place which was now an indent in the ground, was a young man. His sharp black hair, and stinging silver eyes were a large contrast to the light blue energy that crackled along his skin. The energy slowly died, and his features became more distinct. The robot didn't know it, but standing in the small crater was a traveler of the multiverse, an immortal. His eyes gave it away, the way they shifted from silver to purple and back. Standing there was something not quite human. Standing there… was Daniel Waters.


	2. Powder Gangers, and Deathclaws

"Alright, let's see how well you handle sunlight." Doc Mitchell held the man up as they walked into the doctor's desert backyard.

"Well, it's giving me a bit of a headache, but it certainly isn't the worst I've ever had." The man who had been shot in the head, and left, buried alive, sat gently on a bench against the house.

"Okay, now… feeling a bit more talkative?"

"Yea… ask away."

"So… what's your name?"

"Uh… TC." The man, TC, had light sandy hair, and his forehead was bandaged from where the Doc had patched him up. He was wearing basic clothes, a button up and a tan hide jacket with some trousers.

"TC? stand for anything?"

"Um… I- I can- I don't know." TC curled over and held his head as a shot of pain coursed through it.

"It's okay, just relax." The Doc placed a hand on the man's shoulder, "Can you tell me where you're from?"

"I'm… a courier, for the Mojave Express." TC leaned back against the house, and sighed, "That's all I can remember."

"Well you did take a 9 mm to the temple, I'm surprised you can move, let alone think."

"Gee, thanks Doc."

"Look, you keep recuperating, and I'm going down the hill to the saloon."

"What's happening at the Saloon?"

"Well there was some sort of explosion the same night you got… uh…"

"Skull capped?"

"Yes, so we're getting a few people together to prep in case of powder gangers."

"Powder Gangers?"

"Escaped convicts with dynamite."

"Oh… that's something to prep for."

"Yes, indeed." The Doc put on a rough leather coat, and nodded to the man, then he went off down the road.

Nine Days Earlier, The Night of the Shooting

The energy died down, and the young man stood silent in the crater, then he collapsed to his knees. It was silent, and then over a small hill nearby a tall creature slowly creeped.

The Deathclaw, a twelve foot tall reptilian beast, had never been scared before. it didn't know what fear was. It didn't understand the flood of adrenaline, and the way it's scales stood on end. That terrified it even more. But when it caught the scent it's fear vanished, it was the scent of human, atleast close to the scent. It was only crossing to it's new territory, but that didn't mean the human wasn't a risk. Especially with what the Deathclaw was carrying in it's pouch. It knew what it had to do, and it's massive claws spread. It sprinted towards the boy.

He heard it coming. It was fast, on him in an instant. The claws shot up, and prepared to arc down. They never got the chance.

The glowing white blade arced up, and the Deathclaws head went spinning away from it's body. The boy hadn't even stood up. He was still on his knees, and he stretched as the blade deactivated. Then he stood slowly. The Deathclaw's small pouch hadn't been closed when the boy had killed it, and a large egg rolled out, and tapped against the boy's feet.

"Well… look at you little guy." The boy crouched over the egg, and it wobbled. It would hatch soon, "Aw… that was your parent wasn't it… just protecting it's little egg… Well if you're anything like your elder… I oughta smash you." The boy stood, and raised his boot. He held it over the egg, and prepared to stomp down. The egg wobbled again, and a little noise emanated from it. The boot faltered, and the boy recollected himself, then the egg repeated the noise, and the boy sighed.

"You haven't done anything… you don't deserve to die before you even get to live…" The boy leaned down, and picked the egg off the ground, just then a coyote howled in the distance, "I can't leave you out here though, you'll get munched. Come on, I guess you're with me now." The boy took the egg, about the size of a textbook, and slipped it into a satchel that hung from his side.

"The name's Daniel." The boy introduced himself, and the egg wibbled in response, "Hey, now I won't feel crazy talking to myself."

TC, Present

TC couldn't handle the time alone, he had decided to step out, and see if he could maneuver his way just outside the Doc's house. Then when he was stable on his feet, he decided that walking the block to the saloon was a good idea… then the eavesdropping on the town meeting just kind of happened. He learned of the man they'd been hiding in the gas station, and quickly made his way to meet him.

"Wow, hold steady." Ringo, the powder ganger defect in the gas station, was aiming a gun right at TC.

"Wow, I'm not looking for trouble, I'm here to help."

"How so?"

"Look, the powder gangers are on their way here, right now. And, as far as I can tell, they're going to blow this town to smithereens just to get to you. The townsfolk are preparing as we speak, but I don't think they'll be enough."

"What?"

"Look, I get you're afraid, but you've got to try to help them out." TC hadn't come in with a plan, but he was forming one as quickly as he could, "And I know how we can help."

The townsfolk of goodsprings weren't the violent type, some of them had never even held a gun. But they were kind people, helpful, and they'd never turn down a stranger in need. That's why they had helped Ringo, he had run from the powder gangers, and they were here to collect him.

"Alright," The head of the gangers spoke up, there were at least a dozen of them standing outside the saloon, "Give us the traitor, and we'll be out of your hair."

"How about you leave, and I don't have to put a load of buckshot into your hide." The sheriff stated, and her dog growled at the gangers.

"We've got enough men, guns, and boomsticks, to level this whole settlement… so how about, you give me what I want, and I don't shove some dynamite down your pretty throat."

"Hey, Dunn!" Everyone turned, Ringo was standing atop the hill next to the doctor's house, the gas station behind him, "Leave them alone, your problem is with me!"

"Get him."

"Ringo No!" A settler shouted, and stepped forward, a powder ganger shot her in the shoulder.

"Stay back!"

"Come on, Dunn." Ringo turned and ran. The leader of the powder gangers started chasing after Ringo with half his posse following. They however didn't notice the small stick of dynamite that was sticking out of one of the gas pumps. TC lit the match, and just as the gangers reached the top of the hill. The entire place blew into a million pieces.

"Jesus Christ!" One of the powder gangers shouted, and suddenly the townsfolk opened fire. It was over quickly. The powder gangers had been too shocked to fight back. they'd dropped like flies.

"We did it!" One of the settlers cheered, and t rest followed.

"And it's all thanks to you." The sheriff turned, and TC who had been standing among the townsfolk stepped forward.

"It was just some quick thinking, not a problem."

"You are a blessing boy." Doc Mitchell walked forward, and patted TC on the back.

"Hey Doc," The woman who'd been shot spoke up, "I think you've got another patch job to attend to."

"Let me handle that." The Doc walked off with the woman, and the Sheriff and Ringo walked up to TC as the rest of the townsfolk dispersed.

"So, what are your plans 'blessing boy'?" The sheriff asked, and TC shrugged.

"I'll stay here a few more days, and then I think I'm going to head out."

"Where'll you be going?" Ringo asked. TC kneeled down over one of the dead powder gangers and took his revolver. He stood, and checked the ammo. Then grinned.

"I'm going for some revenge."

DW

The explosion from the gas station could be heard across half the Mojave, and that included the small abandoned shack east of Goodsprings. It was here that Daniel Waters, the multi-universal traveler was camping out.

"Whoa… that was quite the bang wasn't it Sammy." The egg, in a makeshift blanket nest on the floor, wibbled in response, "We'll have to go investigate in the morning. For now," Daniel turned to a small spherical robot, the same that had watched his arrival, a duraframe bot named ED-E and pulled open it's access panel, "Let's see what our little friend can tell us about where we are."


End file.
